Wonderland?
by ConchaLize
Summary: Percayakah jika refleksimu di cermin selalu memperhatikan seluruh kegiatanmu yang terlihat dari balik cermin? Saat kau mendekatkan diri ke cermin, dia berpura-pura mengikuti dirimu tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun karena garis takdirnya? Bagaimana jika sang refleksi melawan garis takdir itu dan mengajakmu ke dunia dibalik cermin? Bagaimana dengan takdirmu? apakah akan tetap sama atau...


Chapter 0 : Prologue

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Wonderland? ©

Warning(s): possibly OOC, typo, plot yang muter-muter, penggunaan bahasayang agak kasar, dll

Genre: Mystery & Fantasy

Rated : T

.

.

"Selamat Membaca~!"

* * *

_Berawal dari sebuah kehidupan yang terdengar membosankan…_

* * *

.

.

BLAM!

Sebuah pintu tua menuju sebuah ruangan minim pencahayaan terbanting dengan keras –mengurung sang penutup pintu yang merupakan seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun diruangan itu sendirian. Isakan tangis meluncur dari mulut anak laki-laki itu saat mendengar suara kedua orangtuanya yang masih bertengkar mengenai dirinya.

"LIHAT! ANAKMU ITU TIDAK ADA SOPAN SANTUNNYA!"

"DIA ANAKMU JUGA! BISAKAH KAU MENGERTI PERASAANNYA?! PASTI ADA SEBABNYA DIA BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ITU!"

"UNTUK APA? DIA JUGA TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI PERASAANKU! DIA ITU PEMBANGKANG!"

"DIA HANYA INGIN MENGATAKAN KEINGINANNYA, KAU SEHARUSNYA MENGERTI SEBAGAI AYAH!"

"TERSERAH DENGAN ITU SEMUA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI! DIA TIDAK BISA SEPERTI ADIKNYA YANG PENURUT! LEBIH BAIK DIA TIDAK PERNAH TERLAHIR KEDUNIA!"

DEG!

Anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil menangis mendengar ucapan sang Ayah. Bolamata birunya membulat sempurna. Syok. Hatinya terguncang hebat. Ayolah, dia hanyalah seorang anak berumur 10 tahun yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Ayah tidak ingin aku lahir ke dunia?" gumam lirih anak laki-laki berperawakan kurus itu hingga akhirnya terlarut dalam tangisannya untuk beberapa waktu yang lama.

_._

_._

_Hei, jangan menangis…_

DEG!

'Eh? Suara siapa itu? Ja-jangan-jangan hantu..,' batin anak laki-laki itu ditengah isakannya. Seketika tubuhnya menegang memikirkan bahwa suara itu adalah makhluk halus seperti didalam film horror yang pernah ia lihat bersama temannya hingga ia tidak berani untuk tidur dalam gelap selama dua hari.

_Tenang saja, aku bukan hantu..,_

"Eh?! Ka-kalau kamu bukan hantu, terus apa?" ucap anak laki-laki itu dengan suara bergetar. Takut. Ya, anak itu ketakutan.

_Aku adalah kamu. Kamu adalah aku…_

* * *

_Mereka bertemu, mencoba untuk melawan garis takdir yang telah ditetapkan oleh sang pencipta…_

* * *

"Aku adalah kamu, kamu adalah… aku?" ucap anak laki-laki itu tidak mengerti.

_Lihatlah ke cermin. Kau akan mengetahui jawabannya…_

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?" ucap anak kecil itu ragu. Meskipun begitu, rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi pikiran dan perasaannya saat ini.

_Tentu, kau bisa mempercayaiku…_

"Ka-kalau begitu aku harus melihat ke arah cermi–.." mata anak laki-laki yang sebelumnya memerah karena tangisan kini terbelalak kaget dengan sosok yang ia lihat –sosok yang tergambar jelas di cermin datar tua disebelah kiri tempat ia duduk dan menangis sebelumnya.

* * *

_Melalui sebuah media cermin yang dapat merefleksikan keadaan sekitar…_

* * *

"Ka-Kau? Tapi… kenapa?" ucap anak laki-laki itu terbata-taba menyaksikan apa yang terlihat jelas dalam pandangannya. Refleksi dirinya, hanya saja dia berdiri dan kedua tangan mungilnya menyentuh cermin tersebut –seolah cermin itu hanyalah sebuah kaca –padahal anak laki-laki ini tahu bahwa dia sedang terduduk dengan tangan yang memeluk kedua lututnya.

_Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Kita itu sama. Terlebih lagi, aku adalah refleksimu…_

"Bo-bohong.., pasti ini cuma khayalanku karena terlalu banyak nangis dan tidak punya teman..," anak laki-laki itu kembali menyangkal –menyangkal semua hal yang saat ini ia lihat dengan kedua matanya.

_Aku tidak akan berbohong pada diriku sendiri…_

Anak itu kembali terdiam menatap cermin. Benarkah refleksinya yang-entah-kenapa-bisa-bergerak-sendiri dapat dipercaya? Mungkin hal itu yang saat ini terpikir dibenak sang anak.

_Aku akan memberikanmu 'kebahagiaan'. Kebahagiaan yang selama ini belum kau rasakan..._

'Kebahagiaan? Apakah kebahagiaan seperti yang di dapatkan adikku?'

_Mendekatlah kemari jika ingin mengetahui 'kebahagiaan' apa yang aku bicarakan.._

Mendengar kalimat itu membuatnya terpaku. Anak laki-laki itu benar-benar terbakar oleh rasa penasaran. Melupakan segala hal yang sebelumnya membuat dirinya menangis. Bahkan ia hanya mendengar suara asing itu –tidak memperdulikan suara keras penuh cemoohan yang masih meramaikan pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya dibalik pintu. Ia penasaran. Anak itu haus akan rasa keingintahuan. Mencoba memberanikan diri –anak laki-laki itu mendekat dan menyentuh permukaan cermin yang dingin tempat refleksinya terlihat.

* * *

_Mereka membuat sebuah keputusan yang salah_

* * *

_Kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?_

Anak kecil itu mengangguk ragu. Melihat anak kecil itu mengangguk membuat sang refleksi tersenyum penuh arti –entah apa maksudnya. Tangan mungil yang sebelumnya ia letakkan dipermukaan cermin secara tiba-tiba menembus cermin hingga membuat sang anak kaget.

"!"

Tangan mungil sang refleksi dengan kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangan anak kecil itu –menarik masuk sang anak kecil yang telah sampai pada puncak ketakutannya kedalam cermin.

"Eh?!"

_Bukankah kau ingin mengetahui 'kebahagiaan' apa yang aku janjikan? Kau akan mengetahuinya jika ikut denganku, Te-tsu-ya~_

Dalam satu kali sentakan keras, anak kecil itu masuk kedalam cermin besar tempat ia bertemu dengan 'refleksi'nya.

* * *

_Yang menjerat mereka pada sebuah takdir lain yang akan tercipta sejalan dengan tindakan mereka selanjutnya…_

_._

_._

_Takdir yang mungkin bisa berakhir pahit ataupun berakhir manis…_

_._

_._

_Takdir yang akan mereka dapatkan di 'Wonderland'_

* * *

Chapter 0 : Prologue –end–

* * *

A/n : Yey! Prolognya udah jadi! *tebar bunga* Makasih buat temanku yang mau ngebantuin ngerapihin kalimat-kalimat saya yang berantakan~ *peluk temen* *ditendang* Tapi judulnya entah kenapa kurang gimana gitu.. Ada yang bisa menyarankan judul apa yang paling cocok? (0w0)/


End file.
